An inflatable object has many applications. People use it in normal daily lives, such as, in leisure times or in special circumstances. Despite all the applications and variety of functions, all the users of the inflatable device want the inflatable device to be durable and strong. To meet the requirements, numerous designs applied to the inflatable device have been developed to prolong the life span of the inflatable device.
With all the readily available designs to prolong the lifespan of the inflatable devices, one major problem for the inflatable device is that the air must pass a nozzle device to go into the inflatable object and the quality of the nozzle device direct affects the operation of the inflatable object. That is, should the sealing effect of the nozzle device to the inflatable object be defected, user's confidence to the object is lost.
Currently, the sealing effect is achieved by a check-valve related device to seal the nozzle. In order to completely seal the nozzle and to prolong the inflated status of the inflatable object, a sealing cap is either directly inserted or threadingly inserted into the nozzle, which inevitably increase the manufacture cost and brings inconvenience to the operator. On the other hand, when the air inside the inflatable object is required to escape, an additional accessory, such as a rod or even a finger, is needed to help release the air. With the assistance of the additional rod or finger to escape the air inside the inflatable object is both troublesome to the operator and the lifespan of the nozzle is shortened.